Left Unsaid
by Unwritten Bliss
Summary: In the end, Goodbyes were better left unsaid.


**Left Unsaid  
**_by Unwritten Bliss_

**Note:** Wrote this to give way to a bit of A.W.S before the season 3 premiere. The only warning is that if you aren't a teen, you could be scarred for _life_ and _die_. Haha, just kidding. But you might not want to read it if you aren't a teen or older. Anyways, I believe that this basically speaks for itself. Please tell me what you think. It might become a one-shot drabble series if enough people like it, yes? -U.B

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters that participate in the show.

* * *

She blinked out at the pouring rain, 

Her eyes never straying.

Never straying from the tears that fell from the sky.

She didn't turn when he stepped into the room.

No,

She hardly acknowledged his presence as he came behind her.

Hardly acknowledged his hesitant hand against her shoulder.

It was amazing,

Truly amazing,

How the most victorious day in the world,

Would make the spirits cry.

It was done.

Their mission complete.

Her eyes closed in a lazy blink.

Their mission was complete,

And she had no other reason to be here.

In a place she surely did not belong.

In a world she did not fit in.

Her muscles stiffened.

His hand strayed too near,

Levitated just bellow her sensitive hair.

She did not acknowledge him.

She would be leaving on the morrow.

Goodbyes were better left unsaid.

In the end,

Everything was better left unsaid.

Fears,

Denials,

Passions,

Disappointments,

And lethargy held her back.

Goodbyes were better left unsaid.

In the end,

Goodbyes were better left unsaid.

His hand brushed against her neck.

She did not turn to him.

Instead,

She closed her eyes.

Her mission was complete.

The only reason to stay…

The sole reason would be to keep an eye on things.

But that job,

That job was not hers.

It was the Avatar's job.

And he had been doing it well.

She sighed softly.

Yes, he had.

It was all over.

She would return South.

Her brother would stay here.

Stay here and then a month later he would take a one-way ship.

He would take a one-way boat to the North.

Her brother would travel the world before he came back to the South.

But she had a duty at home.

Duty as the chief's daughter.

She would be married when she returned.

Married to a profitable young waterbender.

A waterbender who would,

Most likely,

Look down on her.

Or be intimidated by her.

Either way,

She was sure she would not be happy.

No.

Of course she would be happy.

It was duty.

And one should always be proud of duty.

His breath tickled her neck.

Her hands gripped the sill angrily.

What was the use of gaining friends?

Of more than friends?

When in the end you would have to say goodbye?

She should not have to say goodbye.

Besides,

Goodbyes were better left unsaid.

In the end,

Everything was better left unsaid.

Fears,

Denials,

Passions,

Disappointments,

And lethargy held her back.

Goodbyes were better left unsaid.

In the end,

Goodbyes were better left unsaid.

The earthbender would go home.

She'd go home,

And wait for the Avatar to come to her.

The earthbender would always await her Avatar.

Blue eyes stared out at the rain.

Everything was wrong.

They were separating.

Disappearing,

Dissipating into the humid air.

And she was the first one to go.

Her eyes slowly opened.

Surprise,

Not so much discontent,

Ripped apart her stomach.

Teeth nipped playfully against her neck.

"Don't leave."

Her heart hurt.

Was it so possible to feel this?

Her heart hurt.

She waited for it to burst.

She would leave on the morning ship.

And go South.

She would never see him again.

Slowly,

So slowly,

Her feet moved against the black marble.

She faced him,

Water eyes met those of Fire.

And it's so strange.

It's all so strange.

His lips pulled against hers,

And she wanted to stay.

La,

She wanted to stay here,

With him.

She wanted to stay with him in a world she didn't belong.

As her arms wrapped around his neck,

She decided that goodbyes were better left unsaid.

That when one is pulled in two different directions,

One must understand the difference…

The difference between duty and heart.

Besides,

Goodbyes were better left unsaid.

In the end,

Everything was better left unsaid.

Fears,

Denials,

Passions,

Disappointments,

And lethargy held her back.

Goodbyes were better left unsaid.

In the end,

Goodbyes were better left unsaid.


End file.
